I've got a secret
by regal plant
Summary: Amy tried to keep her feelings for Karma a secret, but when pushed secrets came out. Amy doesn't know what she should do about Karma, and Karma is confused about how she feels.
1. Secrets

**A/N: Hey, so this is my first time actually writing a story not for school... so i hope this is okay. I will try to update this as soon as possible. Any feedback for the story or how it's written would be awesome! i hope you enjoy this. **

Chapter one.

"Hey, Amy. Are you there?" A voice whisperedin the distance but Amy didn't seem to notice. "Helllooo. Amy?" Amy snapped out of her daze and looked over to see Karma only a few inches away. "wha-what?" Amy said as she jerked back a bit to get Karma into focus.

"what were you thinking about just now?" Karma asked as she gave Amy a playful glare.

"oh. uhm. What? Nothing. Yeah.. just, nothing..."

"Ok? well i'll try not to question you for now. Oh! Here, take this. I've been trying to pass this to you for ages" Karma hands a wrinkled note over to Amy with a big smile on her face.

"Really? A note? don't you think were kind of beyond that with you know, phones and all that?"

"Well i thought i'd bring things back. Besides i'm bored and Ms. Emile likes to see that you are writing something" Karma paused for a minute as Amy opened up the note. "Well go on" she continued to say. "Read it!"

Amy read the note that said:

_OK. SO. You know how Liam and I were supposed to, you know... well. I was supposed to lose my virginity at homecoming. but then i decided not to go through with it because i didn't think he really cared for me and he just... Well, you know all this. Anyway... I was thinking later that night that maybe he actually did really care about me, I mean all the signs are there, so i texted him and later on and I apologized to him about running off and... well. I DID IT WITH LIAM BOOKER! _

Amy tried her best to hid how upset she was while reading this. She didn't really think about why she was upset, but she knew was she wasn't happy. She then looks up at Karma who's smile is now even bigger then it was before. It was probably the biggest smile Amy has ever seen Karma give.

"OMG right? Right!?" Karma was now glowing with happiness. It looked as if she could explode right on the spot.

"Uh, yeah. That is great..." Amy hesitated for a second, but before she could say another word Karma interrupted her. "Okay, Amy. What's up with you? Every time I mention something about Liam you get a little... Quiet. I thought you would be happy for me."

"What? No..."

Karma looked Amy straight in her eyes as Amy continued to speak.

"No. I am happy for you."

"Then what's wrong? Why does this always happen when Liam is brought up? C'mon Amy. I'm not going to let this slide this time. We've had this conversation too many times now"

Amy didn't know how to respond. She didn't know how to explain that hearing about Liam made her feel bad. How it made her feel confused and unsure. Oh how she hated to feel unsure about things. Amy didn't think she could get away with another lie. She thought Karma would see right through her and figure out that Amy didn't like Liam because he got her attention. He got to really be with her. She thought that with saying one word Karma would see it. See how she really felt about her best friend. How she was in lov- no. Amy wouldn't go there.

She couldn't stay quiet any longer. She had to say something. Anything.

"I just don't like him okay!?" Amy blurted out, louder then intended. She then slouched down into her chair as she felt quite embarrassed.

"Well duh" Karma said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "That's quite obvious. You barely look at him whenever he is around. You send off bad vibes too."

There was an awkward silence that then filled the entire class room. Karma decided to break the silence, starting up everyone else's conversations.

"So you don't like him, not a big deal. But it's the was you act that doesn't make sense. You act sort of... Well, jealous." Amy didn't say a word. She couldn't say a word. Karma then continued to speak. "I just don't understand. I don't think you should be jealous, you are my best friend and nothing will change that."

"No it's not that." Amy interrupted Karma. "I know you will always be my best friend. I know we will always be together it's just that I-" Amy couldn't continue her sentence. If she did, she would end up telling her about how she felt.

"Just that you?" Karma then waited for Amy's response,which did not occur. Karma then said playfully "what, do you have a crush on me or something?"

Amy tried to make her facial expressions not giver her away, but that didn't happen. The look of guilt and confusion filled her. She could tell by the look on Karma's face that she knew. She could tell by the look of shock as her smile faded away.

The bell then rang; sounding louder then it normal.

Karma jumped up and walked out the door as fast as she could.

"Karma! Wait, I can explain. I-"

Before Amy could say anything more, Karma was gone.


	2. Figuring it out

**A/N: So, here's chapter two! This chapter was something that i wanted to do more with, but i decided to continue this into chapter three. i hope you all enjoy this! The next few chapters will be up soon as well. **

Chapter two.

It was a quiet walk home. Amy tried to get her mind off of what happened. She didn't want to think about Karma, even though she couldn't get off her mind. She thought thought about how things could have ended differently. She though about how much she loved her best friend, yet all she wanted to do was run away from her. Run far far away.

-  
"Finally, I'm home" Amy mumbled as she walked through her front door. She was relieved about the fact that no one was home. She walked into her kitchen to get a glass of water. Amy was about to fill up her glass as the doorbell rang.  
"Who the hell is that?" Amy said to herself. She opened her front door and saw Shane standing there, back to the house.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" Amy sounded ruder then she intended too.

"We'll hey to you too."

"Uh." Amy paused for a second. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone. I was just getting use to well... The silence... But come in if you'd like"

Shane walked into Amy's house and waited for the door to close. He then turned around and gave Amy a big hug. "I'm so sorry, Amy." Shane said while still holing Amy.  
"Sorry? For what?" Amy said as she pulled away from Shane.

Shane looked down at the floor, now wanting to look at Amy. "Come on. You didn't come here for nothing." Amy gave Shane a little push. He then lifted his head and said "I heard about your fight with Karma. It sounded pretty bad." Shane started pacing as he continued speaking "everyone is talking about it. People are even saying you two broke up. It sounded pretty serious so.. I decided to come and see how you were doing."

Shane stopped pacing and tuned towards Amy. She was looking down at her feet. She didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. They both just stood in silence.  
Suddenly, Amy ran upstairs into her room and shut the door. She fell onto her bed, face into her pillow, and tried not to cry.

Shane slowly opened the door and walked in. He sat on her bed beside her. "Was it really that bad?" Shane asked.

"Yes" Amy replied.

"Come on, sit up and talk to me about this. Whatever this is, I'm sure it wall al be okay. I mean, you guys are Karma and Amy. Amy and Karma. You two could get passed any obstacle in your way."  
Amy sat up. She leaned on Shane's shoulder and wiped away the few tears that ran down her face. "There we go." Shane said as her put his arm around her. "Now. Tell me what happened."

Amy explained to Shane what had happened. About how involved Karma and Liam really were. How Karma ran off the second she figured it out. And that she wasn't sure Karma would ever forgive her. She explained how much she really cared for Karma, and how she would do anything to make her best friend happy.

"Oh..." Shane said. He had to take a minute to process what he had just heard. He then turned to Amy and asked "Are you sure she doesn't like you? How do you know she doesn't feel the same way?" Amy looked into Shane's eyes as she said something that killed her to say "because I know her."

-

Karma normally went home after school. She normally walked with Amy, but it seemed like today was the day to do things differently. Karma didn't go home after school and she didn't walk with Amy. Instead, she just walked. She walked and walked. She had no idea where she was going, she had no idea why she didn't just go home and lie on her bed and think about what had happened that day. The worst part of it was she had no one to talk to. No one she thought she could trust. She felt alone. She was alone.

She found herself at the gates of a cemetery. She waited a minute as she thought about weather or not she should enter. "Hey! Karma!" A voice said from behind her. Karma was startled by it the break of silence. She turned around to see Liam. "You look lost." He said, laughing a bit.

"Me? No, never. I don't get lost. I just, don't know why I'm here."

"Seems like you are lost to me." Liam started to walk into the cometary and then stopped and turned to Karma. "You coming or are you just going to stand there?"

Karma followed him in. Liam kept talking and talking, while Karma only caught about half of what he said. She would add in little head nods and would throw in a 'yeah' every now and then. She really tried to focus on Liam and get Amy out of her mind. She tried to think about Liam. She tried to focus on his face, his lips, his arms, his chest. She told herself to thin about how nice he was when they had sex for the first time and how great it felt to kiss his soft lips. "Amy has soft lips too" she whispered; but it was loud enough that Liam caught it.

Liam stopped talking. He looked really confused. "That's great Karma. But I'm not sure that has much to do about this protest about dissecting frogs."  
Karma was silent, but Liam added "but you know, if it's soft lips you want, I'm right here,"  
He moved closer to her and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and he pulled her closer.  
Karma was confused. Normally she felt something. Normally she would be enjoying this, she would be into it, but that clearly wasn't the case this time. She couldn't stop thinking about Amy. She couldn't help but think that the reason she didn't feel anything with Liam was because she knew there was something more with Amy. The thought that she never actually felt anything real with Liam was because she already had something with Amy kept crossing her mind.

Karma then pulled out of the kiss and pushed Liam away. Another confused look crossed Liam's face. "I'm sorry. I have to go." Karma said as she backed away towards the exit.

-  
Karma ran into her room, making sure her parents didn't question her about Amy any more then they normally do. She so didn't want to talk about her, except, she wanted someone to rant to about what happened. She needed someone to talk to, but again, she was alone.

She lay down in her bed looking up at her ceiling. She closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. This was not how she thought the day would go. Suddenly her phone lit up, making a beep sound as she received a text. She reached over for her phone and saw Liam's name on the screen. "Ugh" Karma said out loud as she threw her phone on the floor. She rolled over onto her side and looked over at her clock. 2:15 am.  
Karma new she had to talk to Amy about this. Not just because she should, but because Amy was the only person she could talk to. The only one she wanted to talk to. "Screw it" Karma got up off her bed and walked out of her house.

-

It was almost 3:00 am and Amy was still awake. She was able to get her mind off of everything for a while. She had Shane to thank for that. They watched hours of Dance Moms. Shane kept commenting on now ridiculous the mothers were and how they needed to get a better wardrobe. It was a fun night. After he left though, that's when Amy's mind wandered and led her straight back to Karma.

Amy got up to get a glass of water. She always drank a lot of water whenever something was bothering her. She was on her way back up to her room when there was a knock on the door. Amy was confused. She had no idea who would be at her house knocking on doors at 3 am, especially when it was pouring rain out. She opened the door to see a soaking wet Karma standing on her front porch.

"Karma wha- what are you doing he-" Amy was interrupted by Karma's lips pressing against hers.


	3. for real this time?

**A/N: hi! this was an exiting chapter to write. i really hope you guys enjoy this! I'm probably going to post once a week, hopefully on Tuesdays, so look forward to that! ****anyway... enjoy!**

Chapter three.

Grade 1.

It was lunch and as usual, Amy had no one to sit with. She had made a friend two years ago, but she was always running around with the other kids. Amy was use to it. She was use to sitting outside alone under a small tree. Occasionally her friend would stop not too far away from where she was, give a small smile, wave and yell hi.

Amy would always yell back "hi Karma!" As she waved excitedly. Karma would then run off. She was always chasing the other boys in their class. Amy was never interested in that. She never found boys appealing; or maybe it was just running.

Amy looked back to her little note book. She was one of the best writers in her grade. She looked at her messy, yet neat for a first grader, writing. She picked up her pencil and jotted down more notes. She always loved to write little notes and reminders, even if it was about nothing important. In fact, it was almost always nothing important.

Karma always looked like she was having fun. Amy found it hard to take her eyes off of her. She really liked her friend and always imagined them being best friends for the rest of their lives. They would grow up together. Have a joint wedding and meet up once a week, if not more, for lunch.

Almost every lunch they would not be together. It wasn't until third grade that they spent all their time together. They were almost inseparable.

Even though they didn't spend their lunches together, they were still very close. They would spend a lot of time together. They told each other everything.

During snack time, Amy would always give Karma her second cookie, as she could never eat more then one. Karma would always then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Amy always flushed a soft pink, but no one ever seemed to comment on it. Karma didn't want to embarrass her, she always wanted to make sure she never felt embarrassed. She really cared for Amy. More then anyone else she knew.

* * *

Current day.

Amy was surprised. She was shocked and confused, but she was also happy. She always loved the feeling of Karma's lips against hers. She loved the warmth of her. This time something was different. There was more passion in the kiss.

Karma put her hands around Amy's waist and started to pull her closer to her, until Amy broke their kiss and pushed her away. "Karma, what... What are you doing?"

"Amy, I-" Karma paused. She didn't know what she was doing.

It started raining harder. Amy reached over and took Karma's hand and pulled her inside out of the rain. Still face to face, Amy pushed the door closed, and Karma fell back leaning against the door. The two of them were inches apart. Their eyes met and neither of them wanted to look away, until Karma did. She looked down at Amy's lips for a second then looked back to meet the blondes eyes again. The two of them got even closer. Amy took her hand and moved Karma's hair out of her face.

"You're soaking wet."

"Oh, right. I guess I got distracted."

"Why don't you come upstairs and dry off."

Amy backed away from Karma and led her upstairs, still holding her hand.

Karma found some clothes to put on. She always wore the same thing every time she ended up sleeping over unexpectedly. It had been a while since she had slept over at Amy's house. It had even been a while since she had been over there. Ever since they first kissed everything was off. There were more secrets and more lies. They had barely spent real any time together.

Karma went to go change. Amy fell onto her bed looking up at the ceiling. "What the hell is happening?" Amy sighed as she covered her face with her hands.

She heard her door open and close. She felt Karma sit on her bed beside her.

"We should really talk..."

"Yeah." Amy sat up. "Look, Karma, I don't know what to say. I don't even know how I feel- no. I do. I know how i feel... I was going to tell you but I knew how you were going to react. I knew you would freak out and I knew you didn't feel the same way. I mean, you have Liam, and I'm just... Not as important to you as I use to be. I'm just sorry for what I put on you."

"No. Don't be sorry. Don't blame yourself for this. I have no idea how I even feel, it just really caught me off guard, but just remember that no matter what happens you will always come first. I really like Liam, but you are what's important to me. You mean the world to me Amy. "

Amy put her arm around Karma's waist and rested her head on the others shoulder. The two of them were exhausted. It was almost 4 and neither of them seemed to want to leave the others side. They looked at each other for the longest time. It felt like hours before someone spoke again,breaking the silence.

"How about we get some sleep?" Amy crawled into her bed and got under the covers. She then patted the empty spot beside her. Karma got under the covers beside Amy, and lay down. The two of them stared up at the ceiling. Karma's hand searched for Amy's. Their fingers intertwined and they both turned onto their side facing each other.

* * *

Karma was the first to wake up. Her arms were wrapped around Amy. She didn't want to move, she wanted to save this image in her head. She wanted to savour every bit of it. How Amy's hair was messy and in her face and the way she looked so peaceful.

"Karma?" Amy's voice sounded tired. She turned around and met Karma's eyes. The two of them were so close, their noses practically touching. Amy leaned in and kissed Karma. The two relaxed into each other's arms. Amy moaned and pulled Karma closer. She moved her hand under the brunettes shirt. She loved the feel of her soft skin.

Karma pulled out of the kiss. "If we are going to try this, then let's take it slow. I want to make this mean something."

Amy smiled and said "so we are going to do this? For real this time?"

"Yeah. I guess we are"

Amy leaned in and kissed Karma again. The brunette then rolled out of bed and found her damp clothes. Amy watched as her best friend walked around the room talking about nowhere clothes should have been dried by now and that she couldn't go home without her parents being super invasive. She loved watching her hands while she spoke. Karma then went on to talk about her parents juice truck and how embarrassing that kale suit was to wear.

"You in that kale suit is so adorable." Amy didn't realize she spoke until Karma stopped talking. She smiled at the blonde "well at least someone likes it."

Karma's phone buzzed. She picked up her phone and saw Liam's name on her screen and her smile faded. Amy noticed but didn't want to mention it, even though she was quite curious about her sudden change in mood. Karma quickly put her phone on the bed and went to go change into her clothes. Her phone bussed again. Amy looked over and noticed it was unlocked and open on Karma and Liam's conversation.

The texts said.

Liam: _hey. Are you busy? I think we should talk. I have the house to myself. _

Karma: _hey, yeah I'm not doing anything. I will be there in 20min. _

Liam: _I'll see you soon ;) _

Karma came back into the room with a smile on her face, startling Amy who dropped the phone as fast as she could. "I have to go, my parents are probably going to kill me if I don't get home soon. But I'll see you later, okay?" She gave Amy a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

Amy had spent years watching her best friend. It hurt her whenever she saw her and Liam kiss, and it hurt when she watched her run off and play with all the other kids and not her, but nothing she had ever watched Karma do hurt as much as her leave that morning, knowing exactly where she was going. Knowing who she was going to, and how she knew she wasn't as important to Karma as she said she was. Watching her best friend walk out her door killed her.

She fell back onto her bed, face into her pillow, and cried.


	4. Special Place

**A/N: Hey! Happy Faking It ****day! i am here to bring you chapter 4! this one is a lot longer than the others, so that is exciting. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I want to hear all your guys opinions on this story, and i want to heart your theories on where this could go! Anyways, read on. and enjoy!**

Chapter four.

It had only been two days since Amy last spoke to Karma. Amy tried to avoid Karma the whole day and was only seen by her once or twice, but she ran off before a word could be spoken. Not knowing what had happened at Liam's house was killing her, except given the option, she probably would rather not know.

Amy was leaving school when she ran into Liam. "Hey, it's Amy right? Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, uhm. Sure. I haven't seen Karma around recently so-" Liam cut her off.

"No I wasn't looking for her, I wanted to talk to you. About Karma actually..."

"Oh... Okay." Amy didn't want to talk about Karma. She didn't want to know what Liam had to say either. She just wanted to go home. "What about her did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to ask you something, that involves her in a way."

There were so many possible things he could ask about. But _why_ he wanted to ask something was what was bugging Amy the most. She had no idea weather or not this was his idea's or Karma's. If it had anything to do with what happened on Saturday. She started to get really tens and could barely stand to keep thinking about what this could be about.

Liam continued to speak. "I just wanted to know if… well… what would you ever do if you found out that someone, say, Karma, was involved with someone else… someone who's not you?"

There was no response that Amy could even think of. This was such a weird question, that still didn't answer her own about why this was being asked.  
"uh… I guess i'd have to talk to Karma about that, or well, whoever you're talking about…" Amy totally knew what he was talking about, but he didn't seem to notice, even though she was making it quite obvious.

"Okay well, i need to clear my conscience here, and I am not really supposed to say this at all but, i'm sort of, doing _it _with Karma…" Liam looked down at his shoes waiting to be yelled at, but nothing happened, Amy didn't speak a word.

She couldn't actually believe what she had just heard. Liam was actually coming clean about what was going on. This was so not expected. "This relationship has started off worse than i ever expected…" Amy mumbled. She looked at Liam who looked very confused.

"you just started? i thought you guys had been going out for ages?"

Amy could not believe she just said that. She just outed their secret. She so wished she hadn't said anything at all, because now this was just going to give Liam even more of a reason to keep going after Karma.

"Does this mean she's actually straight?" He asked as his eyes lit up.

"Well- didn't i just say we were in a relationship?"

"well yeah but… that means, she really did want to be with me." He paused for a minute, trying to think about how he would say this next part. "Look Amy, you seem really… nice, but if i have any chance with her, then i'm going to have to try. I really like her. I needed to clear my conscience, but i have to be with her. It kills me to not be able to really be with her."

He started to walk away from Amy. "I'm going to fight for her too." Liam turned around, his smile fading a bit. She continued to speak, "I love her. I love her too much to let her get away, so you can go ahead and try, but i'm never going to give up on her."

She then started to walk. She passed Liam who just stood there not knowing what to do or say. Amy had no idea what she had just done. She didn't really realize what she had said. How she was allowing Liam to actually have a chance with her, she gave him that. She walked home thinking non stop. She hated the idea of Karma and Liam. If only she had known what went on that Saturday, then maybe things would have gone differently.

* * *

Karma was waiting outside of Amy's house. She was sitting in front of her house looking down at the ground. She looked happy though. "Hey!" She said as she noticed Amy walking closer.

"Hey." Amy smiled a half smile.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Karma stood up and walked over to Amy. She took her hands in her own. "I've missed you."

The blonde stepped back. "What happened with you and Liam on Saturday?" She blurted out.

"So you know I went to see him then..." Karma looked down. She looked ashamed, but then looked back up and continued to speak. "I don't think you know everything that happened."

"Yeah well I have a pretty good idea about it." She looked away from the brunette.

"I told him that we needed to stop what we were doing. I told him I- I told him that it wasn't fair to you. He said he felt bad, but he understood. That was it Amy, I swear. He said he felt like he had to go tell someone about this, and then he left."

"He didn't say how he was going to talk to?"

"No he didn't... I just assumed it would be Shane. They're best friends so that made sense."

"Well he didn't. He wanted to talk to me."

"Oh my god Amy. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Karma stepped closer to the blonde.

"I may have sort of told him we were faking being together... Or at least were, maybe. But then he said he would continue to fight to be with you, and-"

Karma cut her off. "He said that?" She began to smile a lot. She even flushed a soft pink, but it was barely noticeable.

Amy stepped further away. "Karma, you can't keep doing this. To me or Liam. This whole thing is killing me, and you don't eve realize what you are doing! I want to be with you, but I don't think you even fully realize that. I don't want to give up on you, on us, but you have to sort things out. I'm not sure I can do..._This, _ any more. "

They stood there in silence for a while, neither of then knowing exactly what to do or say. Karma's phone rang. She sighed "it's Liam..."

"I'll see you later Karma." Amy walked towards her house and then turned around and said one more things before giving inside "I want you to do whatever makes you happy, Karma. Like you said before, we will always be friends. I will always have a special place in my heart for you ..." She closed the door behind her, leaving Karma standing all alone.

"I hope I was right..."

* * *

_**Grade 6.**_

"Karma! Hey!" Amy yelled as the brunette approached her house. She ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Hey!"

The two of them were old enough to walk to school together, which was rather close. They walked hand in hand as they talked about random things. Karma always did most of the talking, but Amy loved to listen to her friend. They had a normal routine that involved them being together almost all that time. You would think the two of them would get tired of each other after a while, but they never did. They were always happy to be together.

"I think I have a crush on someone." Karma said.

"Who!?" Amy was very interested because never once had Karma ever actually said she liked someone, she always just hinted. This was big news to her.

"It's Ted." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"That cool Karma! You should talk to him today!" The two of them approached the school. "Hey, isn't that him over there?" Amy said pointing to a boy wearing a red pollo shit and black pants. He had short blonde hair and green eyes. He was one of the most popular kids in their class.

"Go up and talk to him!" Amy pushed Karma closer to where he was. "Go!"

"Okay okay." She walked up to him trying to act as cool as possible.

Amy watched as the two of them spoke. She watched how happy Karma looked. The two of them walked into the school together.

_Oh right. I have to go to school as well _she thought as she just stood there alone.

The class room was loud and full of chatter. Amy went to sit at her usual seat, but Karma was not where she normally was. The two of them normally sat side by side, so they could spend as much time together as possible.

The blonde looked around the room, and spotted her friend on the opposite side of the room with Ted. They both looked like they were having a fun time together. "I'm glad you're happy..." She mumbled.

The morning went by really slowly. Amy couldn't help but look over at the two every few minutes. She loved to see her best friend happy, but she also hated how someone else could make her happier.

Lunch time came and Amy was so happy because that meant the day was half over. She got her books together and raced over towards her cubbie. She put everything into her bag and got out her lunch. She waited for Karma but she didn't show. After about ten minutes of waiting, Amy decided to go outside to where the two normally ate together. She sat down and ate her lunch alone while all the other kids played with each other.

When she was done she packed up her things, and went to go look for Karma. She looked around everywhere but couldn't seem to find her anywhere. She ended up in the back corner of the yard, where kids would normally build big tire forts around this big tree. She peered in through the holes of the tires and saw a group of kids, including Karma and Ted. They were all talking about the weird kids in their class, and pointing out everything that made them losers. Karma looked like she was having fun, although she seemed awkward whenever they asked her opinion on someone. She didn't want to say the wrong thing to get kicked out, but she also wasn't mean enough to say bad things about other people.

"What about that lame loser, what's her name..." A voice said.

"Amy Raudenfeld?"

"Yeah hear! Man what a loser. She really doesn't seem like she deserves friends."

Amy saw Karma's reaction when her name was said. She was how uncomfortable she was.

"Hey Karma, what do you have to say about her?" Someone asked.

"Oh... She's a... Total loser. Can't even think she will go anywhere in life..." She answered. She looked down at her feet.

Amy knew her friend was to actually telling the truth, although parts of her felt like she meant it. She was leaning on the tires, putting a lot more pressure now, to hear what was being said. Suddenly the tire she was leaning fell forward, making the entire wall fall over. Everyone moved back and saw Amy laying there, with a tire on top of her.

She stood up awkwardly after a minute, not knowing what to do or say.

"Looks like the loser is also a wanna be" someone said, pointing at Amy.

Karma didn't know what to do. She didn't know weather or not to help Amy or lose her new friends. Ted had his harm in front of he, preventing he from moving forward as well, which didn't help Karma.

Amy stepped forward, to walk towards Karma. This big kid stepped I'm front of her. "Don't come closer. We don't want you here. Leave." He said.

She ignored him and tried to step closer, but he punched her in the face before she could. She fell back onto all the tires that were on the ground.

"Amy! Are you okay!?" She blurted out.

Ted turned to her, arm still in front of her, and said "look, I know you two were friends, but we think you are cool, so you can either help the loser, or leave and be a complete loser like her."

Karma looked over at Amy, laying on the ground. She thought about what Amy would want her to do, and so she just stood there. She didn't do anything. She didn't step forward or anything. She looked Amy in the eye and didn't move.

Amy got up and brushed herself off. She saw the look of guilt in her friends eyes, but she knew she wasn't going to help her. "Thanks for the help, Karma." She turned around and walked away.

It was a hot day, so Amy went and sat under a tree in the shade. She so wanted this day to be over. She didn't want to talk to anyone or do anything, except for cry. She rested he head on her knees and closed her eyes. About five minutes later she heard someone walk up to her. _Great. A teacher. Just what I want right now_. She thought.

"Are you okay Aims?" Karma said, as she put her arm around the blonde.

Amy looked up and saw her friend sitting beside her, with a concerned look on her face. "yeah I- I'll be okay..." She replied. She was trying to hid the place she was hit with her hair. Karma put her hand on Amy's cheek and moved her so she could see her. Amy's right eye was a little swollen. There was a house surrounding most of her eye. It looked really pain full. Karma looked ashamed and sad and just felt horrible because she caused this. She may as well have been the one to punch her.

"I don't know what came over me. I don't know why I wanted to be friends with those kids anyway. I guess I just wanted to be popular... But I was wrong. And I am turely sorry for what happened. I want you to know that we will always be friends, no matter what. Amy, you will always have a special place in my heart."

Amy leaned into Karma, her hear resting between her neck and her should. She looked up at her and said "you will always have a special place in my heart, Karma."

* * *

_**Current day.**_

Karma was laying on her her be. She should be sleeping. She had to get up early for school the next day, but she couldn't sleep. There was so much on her mind. She knew what she had to, what she wanted to do. She knew who she wanted to be with, but she had no idea who to tell them. She had no idea how to tell the other that they had no chance.

She got out her phone, and opened up her messages and typed.

_Hey. I really have to tell you something…. it's you I want to be with, not anyone else, just you. We should talk more tomorrow... _

She hit send.

**A/N: Fun chapter huh? Tell me, who do you think she sent it to? i'm curious to know who you think!**


	5. Who do you chose?

**A/N: ok posting this didn't work the first time... but anyway, happy Tuesday everyone! This is a very exciting chapter, and i hope to hear what you guys think! Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 5.

"Fuck. I can't believe I just. What the hell." Karma stood on the side walk, looking at her phone laying in the ground with the screen shattered. "Thanks for watching where you're going! Asshole." She yelled to a biker who was already half way down the street. "Well isn't this just the best way to start my day." She went over to where her phone was, and picked it up. It buzzed. "What the- it still works?" She couldn't see the most of the screen, as it was mostly white. "dammit."

She continued to walked to school, taking her time.

It was a long day, and nothing was happening in class. She wished she she could see the screen on her phone. She wished she could check if she ever got a reply back. The bell rang, which meant school was done. Karma hopped up out of her seat and ran out the door. She wasn't looking where she was going, and ran right into Liam.

"Whoa. In a hurry to leave huh?" He said.

"Yeah..."

"I replied back to your text but you never answered. I'm glad this has all worked out." He leaned in for a kiss but she stepped back.

"Wait, what?"

Liam looked past Karma and then stood up straight. "Uh, Amy, hey."

Karma whirled around and saw Amy.

"I see you made your decision. I hope you're happy." Amy walked past Liam and Karma.

"Amy, wait. No!"

"Well that was sort of awkward... Did you not tell her who you chose?"

"Look Liam, I think you are really cool and really hot, but I didn't mean to send you that text... It was meant for her..."

He just stood there for a second. He didn't know how to really respond. He expected that, but when he got the text from Karma, he thought maybe he was wrong. "Oh..."

"I'm really sorry. I kind of need to go though. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Yeah that'd be... Yeah. We should get together later though... If that's cool with you?"

Karma stopped for a second and smiled, "yeah. that's cool. I'd like to be friends."

"Yeah. Me too..."

Karma walked past him and followed Amy. She walked as fast as she could to see if she could catch up to her. Although she had no idea where Amy was going to go.

She finally saw her blonde hair.

Amy was sitting in a park, near her house. The two of them use to spend so much time together there. It seemed so much bigger when they were younger.

"Hey" Karma said as she walked up to the blonde. "Have you... Been crying?"

Amy looked down, he hair covering her face. Karma put her arm around the other, and pulled her closer, but she pulled away. She stood up and started to walk away.

"Amy wait. I need to tell you something!" She stood up quickly.

"You chose Liam. There's not much else I think you needed to tell me." She turned around and continued to walk.

"I choose you, Amy. Not him. You. Things got really messed up and confusing and he thought I wanted to be with him, but i don't. I want to be with you."

Amy stopped walking and turned to face Karma.

"It doesn't seem like that's what you wanted to do. If you want to be with me then prove it because I don't think I can really try any harder. I lo- really like you. You're my best friend. But I don't know what you expect from me. This has been really hard for me, and you haven't been there for me. When you can show me that you will be, then maybe we should talk, but what you've been doing hasn't shown me that."

Karma just stood there. She watched Amy walk away. She had no idea what to say to that. She had no idea that's what her best friend had been feeling. She felt horrible because she wasn't there when she needed her the most.

—

Amy didn't want to go home. She didn't want to go anywhere. She wished she hadn't blown up at Karma. She wanted to be with her. That's who she where she wanted to go. She was the only person she wanted to be with. She tried to call Shane but he wasn't picking up. She decided to go to a café, and maybe get some school work done.

While she was walking, she decided to text Karma.

_Hey... Uhm. I'm sorry that I sort of blew up at you. I just. I was hurt, and I still am. But we should talk. I don't think I know anyone else I'd rather be with right now. _

—

"Are you okay? " Liam sat on Karma's bed beside her.

" I don't know... I really like her, and I really want to be with her and I think the weirdest part is the fact that you, of all people, are the one I am going to for comfort. Everything is just so weird and I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to show her I want to be with her? How am I supposed to show her and tell her that I'm in love with her?" She stopped talking. _Did I actually just say that? Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. The one thing I was trying to not say or think.._

"You're in love with her?"

"I- uhm. I am...

"Well then, if that's true, I'm sure you will have no problem telling her that. I really don't know her at all... But the one thing I do know is that she really cares for you. She's done so much for you. She's faked being a lesbian for you, she wanted to help you be with me even though she had feelings for you. She's done so much, I'm sure she will be able to see how much you.. Love her..."

Karma thought of all the things that Amy had done for her. She thought of all the things that she didn't do. About how Amy could actually see anything in her because wow, she was a horrible friend a lot of the time. She felt so bad about what she put Amy through. What she is still putting her through. She knew she really had to make a right move here. She needed to show her best friend that she truly cared for her. She needed to be the best friend she could be. Better then the best if possible.

"Thanks. I know what I need to do now. I just needed to... plan things." She glanced over to her bedroom door.

"I guess I better be going then. I'm glad I could help... I'll see you around." Liam got up off the bed and walked out the door.

"Crap. Now I actually have to figure out _how_ I'm going to pull this off..." Karma said to herself in an empty room.

—

"Oh my god. Amy. Did you not even stop to think about what you were going to say? This girl told you she wants to be with you, and your response is to walk away?"

"Shane... It caught me off guard... Okay? I was just really, annoyed because she always expects me to just do what is good for her. I want to know that this isn't just some thing, I want to know it's for real. Besides, she hasn't been the best of friends recently..."

"Well, I'm glad you are speaking up for yourself more." He stopped talking as he thought about what to say. It was silent for a minute. "Are you in love with her?"

Amy had no idea how to respond. It was silent again.

"I'm going to take that as a no" Shane said.

"I don't know what being in love is even like. I really don't know if I do or not."

"Okay." Shane sighed. "Well I hope you will have a chance to know.

I have to go, but I will check up on you later." He hung up the phone.

Amy sighed and leaned back into her chair. She was so tired and knew she should go home, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to be anywhere. She kept thinking back to when she yelled at Karma. She felt so bad, but she knew she had to say it. She wanted to stand up for herself, she just didn't realize it would make her feel so bad.

"Fuck my life."

She kept looking at her phone to see if Karma ever texted her back.

—

"okay, thanks Mrs. Raudenfeld."

Karma walked away from Amy's house, hoping that she would still be at the coffee shop. The closer she got she more nervous she got. She knew what she had to do. What she wanted to do. She just didn't want to mess this up. There was no real way that she could mess up, but there is always some stupid chance that something goes really wrong.

She finally saw the place. She was getting really excited but she got noticeably nervous. She looked in the window of the building to make sure Amy was still there. She was, except, she wasn't alone. She was sitting with a girl. She had bark brown hair then went down to her shoulders. She had vibrant green eyes and an eyebrow piercing over her left eye. She looked tall and had a warm and welcoming smile.

Karma just stood there looking at the two. She saw how much this girl made Amy smile. This girl was resting her hand on Amy's. They looked like they were having a really good time. In fact, it looked like they were on a date. _There is no way Amy is on a date with someone. _ Karma though.

Her eyes were starting to water. The more she thought about the possibilities of what was going on the more she wanted to cry right there. She was about to leave when she saw the brunette lean in and kiss Amy. Tears fell down Karma's cheeks. She couldn't bring herself to look away but she couldn't handle watching the one she loved kiss someone else.

"I love you Amy... And I won't stop fighting for you..." She whispered as she started to cry.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd ya think? Who is this mystery girl!? tell me your opinions!**


	6. yes or no

**A/N: happy finale day! i know some of you guys saw the leaked episode, and some may be angry, but i'm sure this chapter will help with all your Karmy feels.  
I was originally going to do something else, but i actually ended up starting over, and i thought this version was a lot better. so i hope you all enjoy this! Let me know what you all think! :)**

Chapter 6.

"Hey."

Amy looked up to see someone standing at the other end of the table. She had no idea who this person was or why she was even talking to her. She was beautiful though. She couldn't bring herself to look away from her. "Uh. Hi. Do you want me seat? I've been meaning to leave but I just got distracted and... I can go."

"No no. I was actually wondering if I could sit here.. With you?"

"Oh. If you want yeah, I was just doing some.. School work. I'll try not to bother you."

"I see you don't get approached by people often."

"Not really no."

"Well I came over here to talk to you. My name is Alison." She reached out her hand and Amy shook it.

"Hey. I'm Amy." She didn't really know what else to say.

The two of them spoke for ages. They spoke about TV shows and movies and where they liked to to eat. Amy had no idea why this girl wanted to get to know her, but she was actually really happy that she did. The thought that maybe she would have someone to talk to about this whole mess of things was exciting. She was really enjoying Alison's company. Amy noticed certain things about how Alison was Acting towards her. How she would touch her arm when they laughed. The way Alison would look at her lips when she spoke. Amy had never been one to flirt. She didn't really know how to or that there was anyone worth flirting with, but she found herself acting differently around this girl.

There was a silence between them. Amy noticed Alison leaning in, and she didn't mind. In fact, she then noticed herself leaning in too. Their lips met. The kiss was amazing. Amy hadn't kissed that many people before, but wow this girl had to be the best kisser. They got closer to each other, lips still locked.

It was a relief to be kissing someone who wasn't just doing it because they had to. This wasn't for other people or some guy, it was just for them. It was amazing not having to worry about what the other felt. If it was awkward or not. If it would change anything. Amy realized that maybe she could be with someone, and still be friends with Karma. Things could actually work out.

"Let's get out of here" Alison said as she pulled away.

Amy put her books into her bag and they left.

It was a fairly warm out. Amy turned left to cross the street and saw Karma. _What the hell is she doing here_ she thought. She was sitting on a bench looking at her phone. Amy walked over to her, forgetting that she was supposed to be with Alison.

"Karma?"

"Amy?" Karma looked up form her phone to see the blonde standing over her. Amy looked so beautiful that night. Her hair was down and the way the street lights hit it made it look so amazing. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile was so warm. Karma lost her train of thought looking at this girl. She felt herself smile, something she never expected to do that night.

Her smile then faded as she heard someone come up beside Amy.

"Hey Amy, we going to get out of here or what?"

Amy turned to Alison and introduced her to Karma. It was awkward but Alison didn't seem to notice how much tension there was the second she came over.

Alison was hanging off Amy the entire time they were with Karma. She had her arm around her and always seemed to be touching her. Karma hated seeing the two like that. She hated that someone else was with Amy. _her _Amy. It just made Karma want to cry more than she already had.

"Okay. Let's get out of here. This setting is too depressing." Alison grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her away from Karma. The blonde turned around to say one last thing to Karma, but before she could get a word out Alison pulled her close and kissed her.

Karma couldn't stand any of this. She got up and walked away while the two still had their lips locked. Seeing someone else with Amy made her heart hurt so much. More than it had when she saw Liam and Soleil together.

She walked away as fast as she could. She had no idea what street she was on, or where she was going to do. _This is so unlike Amy. but i guess wouldn't know… i've been a really crappy friend recently_. She thought.

The street she was walking on was really dark. There were almost no street lights that were working, and almost all the houses were dark. Karma didn't like where she was going, but she also didn't want to go back. She heard a group of people behind her, but they were far enough away that she didn't really think about it.

She finally reached a busier street with lights that actually on. She walked down the street knowing where she wanted to go. She wanted to go home.

For what was normally a busy street, no one was really around. She heard a loud voice the was not too far ahead of her. _Oh fuck. Alison._ Karma slowed down her pace, hoping that the two would start walking faster so she didn't have to hear or see the two of them, but they didn't seem to be moving. Karma could see them clearly now. She then heard people behind her. She turned around and saw two tall guys, and one tall girl. Karma felt really cornered, even though she could probably just walk away from all of them.

Karma saw that Amy didn't look comfortable with Alison. In fact, she looked scared.

"No stop. That isn't funny. Seriously just stop." Amy said as she stepped back.

"Oh come on, i was only joking. It's not like i would _actually _push you onto the road. Come on, take a joke." Alison looked really drunk. Karma just hoped that Amy was sober enough to be able to hold herself here.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here? Amy are you okay?" Karma ran over to the two of them, looking really concerned.

"Everything is fine here, go mind your own business." Alison then pushed Karma to the side lightly, but with enough strength to get her to move.

"Don't talk to my friend like that!" Amy yelled back.

"You two are such losers. I'm really fucking tired of you, blondie. And i'm fucking sick of your friend showing up all the fucking time." Alison's voice got much louder and much angrier. Alison then pushed and tripped Amy, who fell over hitting her head on the edge of the sidewalk. Karma was furious. She was about to do something when Alison turned around and punched her into face, knocking her to the ground.

"Way to go, Alison. Way to really fuck shit up now." Someone said as the approached all three of them.

"I'm sure that'll teach them." Alison said as she walked away with the group. "it's a shame, i thought you guys would actually enjoy bitch at the blonde."

Before Karma knew it, they were all gone. Leaving just her and Amy alone on the side walk.

Karma then jumped up remembering that Amy had hit her head. "Oh fuck. Amy! Amy are you okay!?" She helped her up off the ground, making she she didn't lose her balance.

"Karma?"

"it's okay Amy, you're gonna be fine."

* * *

"I'm sorry Karma. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I really am sorry." Amy put her hand on Karma's cheek, and she looked at the bruise the was forming around her left eye. "you're hurt, and it's all my fault."

"No, Amy it's okay. Maybe if i hadn't caused this whole mess, then maybe things would be better. Besides, i let you get hurt, and for that i am horribly sorry."

The two looked into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. They enjoyed the silence and just being together. Things had gotten so crazy, and in this moment everything was so simple and so clear.

Karma had her hand on the back of Amy's head, holding a cloth and icepack to where Amy had hit her head. She had forgotten it was there, and she seemed to be getting more tense the more the two just say there.

"ow" Amy took Karma's hand and moved it away from her head.

"Oh crap, i'm sorry. i forgot i had my hand there… The cut seems to have stopped bleeding though. Turn around, i want to see how it looks."

Amy turned around. She closed her eyes as even just the feeling of Karma moving her hair to find the cut hurt. She was in so much pain, but being with her best friend made everything seem less painful.

"It doesn't look bad at all, it's just swollen. I really wish you would get this checked out."

Amy turned to face Karma. "You know how much i don't like hospitals. They are all full of disease and-"

"I know, i just want to make sure you are okay."

Amy smiled at her best friend. She leaned over for a hug. The feeling of Karma's body against hers was amazing. Her warmth felt so comforting, and having her arms wrapped around her made her feel safe.

"is your eye okay? it looks really painful…" Amy pulled away from the hug.

"i'm fine. It looks worse than it feels. I'm fine."

The two lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Karma reached over and took Amy's hand.

"Hey, Amy?"

"Yeah"

They turned to look at each other.

"I want to tell you that i'm really sorry about everything. Everything i've done, and everything i've put you through. We still haven't spent time that didn't involve and of this crazy stuff. I'm really sorry i wasn't there for you. I was so caught up in my own shit that I didn't realize you were going through one of the biggest things in your life."

"No Karma, it's okay. i wasn't really communicating well. I just assumed you knew, but i don't think i made myself clear. I think i just thought i did. Karma it's not-"

Karma cut her off. "Amy wait. I want to finish what i was saying."

"Oh yeah, okay."

Karma jumped up off the bed. "Follow me."

Amy got up and followed the brunette to the basement.

When Amy got to the basement, all the lights were off. Through out all the years they had known each other, they had never really gone to Karma's basement. It was never a room that was good to be used. "Karma?"

"I'm right here Amy." Karma said as she lit a few candles. "I would turn on a light, but there are no lights down here anymore. My parents thought that since we don't use the basement, why have lights. The candles work with this though."

A confused look crossed Amy's face.

Karma stood in front of the blonde. "Amy, when you told me to show you that i wanted to be with you, it was hard to know what i wanted to do. I wasn't sure how i felt about you, or Liam, or even myself. I've been really confused recently, and i haven't understood why. When i saw you with that girl tonight, it hurt. It really hurt. But it made me sure of how i felt. Seeing you on the ground, barely conscious, made all the confusion go away."

The brunette turned around and picked something up. She turned to face Amy, holding a binder. She handed it to Amy.

The cover of the binder said: _Faking It._

Amy was confused, but she opened up the binder to find a single piece of paper that said:

_Faking being in a relationship with you has been... a mess. But screw faking it. Let's do it for real. _

_Amy Raudenfeld, will you go on a date with me? _

_[_] yes [_] no._

Amy looked up at Karma.

"You made everything so much more confusing then i ever thought it would be, but in a haze of all this confusion, you are the only thing i see."

Amy's eyes started to water as she looked into her best friends eyes. Karma was the most beautiful girl she had ever known, even when she had a black eye.

Amy stepped in closer to Karma, looking like she could burst into tears right there.

"Of course I will, Karma."


	7. Will it ever get easier?

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I took a ****little longer to update. I've been busy dealing with exams and all that. This was an exciting chapter for me to write, and i hope you all like it! **

**This is going to be the ****_second_**** last chapter. So keep your eyes pealed for the final chapter that will come next week.**

**I just want to say thank you to all you guys who have read this! You guys are super awesome, and I wouldn't have continued this for as long if it were for you people. so again, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7.

"I can't believe I actually got you to agree on watching a movie, and not a depressing documentary… What'd you do with the real Amy!?" Karma said jokingly as she fell back onto her bed.

"Ha ha." Amy shot her a playful glare and sat down beside her. "I've decided that maybe by not watching so much reality, i would hate the world a tiny bit less… Besides, you planned this date, I'll just go with it."

"Ah right." Karma opened up her computer and went to Netflix. "Well I'm sure you're going to love this movie." She tried to hide her smile.

"Oh god Karma, please tell me this isn't going to be some stupid romantic comedy where the girl falls for the guy and then she messes up and he leaves and then ends with them making up with overly dramatic music playing."

"You'll just have to wait and see." Karma smiled and covered the screen so Amy couldn't see what movie she chose.

"Okay fine." Amy crossed her arms and outed. Karma just laughed at Amy.

"Amy you are just so adorable sometimes." She leaned in and gave Amy a quick kiss.

Karma got up and turned off the lights. She jumped back onto the bed and put the laptop in front of the two of them.

"Are you ready?" Karma asked as she hit play.

The two of them sat back and Karma out her arm around Amy. The blonde glanced over at the other, and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The movie started and there was some creepy music playing, along with someone who looked like they were sharpening knives. There were shots of what looked to be a boiler room, and a blonde girl running around trying to get away.

Karma looked over at Amy who looked terrified.

"Karma, what are we watching? Is this Nightmare On Elm Street?" Amy said and she got under the covers.

Karma laughed and got under the covers as well. "It might be..." She said as she started to laugh.

As the movie went on, the more scared Amy got. Amy never liked horror movies. She said it was because they were unrealistic and stupid, but Karma always knew it was because she was actually just scared of them.

The movie was more then halfway over, and Amy had gotten over her fear, just a bit. The two had slowly shifted closer to each other during the course of the movie. Karma was actually quite proud of her idea for their first date. She got to be close to Amy, but also not make it weird. It was like it had always been before, except also different.

"Okay now this makes no sense. How does that even make sense?" Amy said to the screen. Karma just laughed at how confused she was.

"It's a horror movie that involves crossing the real world and dream world. none of it makes sense." Karma said.

They continued to watch. Karma looked over at Amy every now and then. Amy was either scowling and looking annoyed, or she was looking away.

At some point Karma had stopped watching the movie completely. She was paying more attention to Amy. She really meant the world to Karma, and she couldn't even imagine her life with out her anymore.

"Well that was an interesting movie. I still can't believe you got me to watch that." Amy said as she sat up.

Karma shook her head slightly. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she had forgotten what was going on.

"oh uh… yeah." She said.

Amy stood up off the bed, turned on the lights, and got her phone. Her smile dropped a bit and a confused look crossed her face as she looked at her phone.

"wh-what's up?" Karma asked, wondering why the sudden shit in Amy's mood.

"I got a text… From Liam." She looked up to see Karma sitting there. She looked sad, but also very confused.

"Why is he texting you?"

"I have no idea. He said he needed to talk to me." Amy said as she locked her phone and put in on the bed. She then fell back onto the bed. "Things don't seem to be getting easier for us."

"No. it really doesn't…" Karma said quietly.

Amy's phone buzzed again. She looked over and saw her mothers name on the screen.

"Ah. I think i better be going now… My mom may kill me if I am over here for too long."

She sat up. "Hey. what ever happened to your phone?" Amy asked.

"Oh, right. I may have broken it. Some asshole on a bike and stuff." Karma was still looking down.

Amy pulled Karma off the bed, so they were standing face to face. Amy leaned in a kissed her. Karma put her arms around Amy's waist. Having Amy's arms wrapped around her, having her lips pressing against her own, made Karma feel safe.

The two pulled away from each other.

Amy's phone kept buzzing, and Liam's number kept showing up. "Why does he keep texting me?" She stood there for a second. She opened her phone and read the texts.

_-Amy. I know we really don't talk, but i need to talk to you. -Liam_

_-I really think we need to talk. It's important._

_-This is about what happened that Saturday. When Karma came over._

_-I really think we need to talk here. _

Amy looked up at Karma. She had no idea what to say. She looked back at her phone and started to type.

_okay. What about that Saturday?_

"Amy. What's wrong?" Karma said. She started to get a bit nervous. She didn't know why, but she felt uncomfortable. She had no idea what Liam was saying, or what Amy was thinking, and that scared her.

Her phone buzzed again. Amy read the text, and then looked up at Karma. She looked angry. She looked hurt.

"Amy wha-" Karma was cut off.

"You lied to me Karma."

It was silent for a minute. Karma had no idea what Amy was talking about. "I don't. What makes you say this?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "You do know what this is about. Liam told me what actually happened that Saturday."

Karma had no idea how to reply. She opened her mouth, but she just closed it a second later.

"Karma, tell me what happened. I want to hear you say it." Amy stepped back from Karma.

"Okay… well. I went over to his place. Nothing really happened for a bit. It was just kind of awkward. and- and then he told me he was in love with me…"

Amy's eyes started to water a bit. Hearing it come from Karma hurt more than hearing it from Liam, even though hearing it from someone else seemed worse.

Karma continued to talk. "… I told him I loved him. We then started to kiss… and it got kind of, heated. We never actually had sex, though. We were close, but no. That was when i told him i couldn't do this. I told him i still really cared about him, but i couldn't do it. And then I left." She was looking Amy in the eye most of the time, but halfway through she looked down.

It really hurt her to say. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had no idea why Liam decided to bring this up now.

"Do you love him?" Amy asked.

"No. I don't."

"Okay…" Amy got closer to Karma. She embraced Karma in a hug. She held on tight, as if it was the last time they were going to see each other.

Karma stepped back after a minute, breaking the hug.

"So… What now?"


	8. Don't stop and think, just go for it

**A/N: Hey guys! so this is the ****_Final _****chapter! I really hope you guys have enjoyed this little story! This is ****actually**** a long chapter, as it took me a while to get to where i wanted. I want to thank you guys for reading this. really thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy the final chapter, and let me know what you guys think of the end! :)**

Chapter 8.

It had been two days since they last spoke. Amy was angry, and hurt. Although they didn't leave things on a horrible note, it wasn't left in a good place.

Amy also felt guilty. She had a right to be angry at Karma, but she also had no right to be at all. The thought of everything that had happened, everything that was cause by Karma made Amy feel so bad.

What Amy felt cause her to do something that she regretted.

"god… what the fuck did i just do?" Amy whispered to herself.

* * *

Karma spent as much time as she could alone in her room. She had to go to school, but she tried her best to just ignore everyone and keep to herself. It was awkward seeing Amy in class and around the school, but she knew she couldn't go up to her. Not with all those people watching.

She truly felt bad about what she did. She had to make it up to Amy, but she had no idea how. Yeah she messed up. A lot.

Karma wasn't exactly sure whether or not what she did was considered cheating. Yeah she had just told Amy that she wanted to try being together, but they never really defined the relationship. No words about what was what were actually spoken.

"Hey… Karma?" Liam opened the door to Karma's room. "Your uh, parents let me in."

"What the hell do you want?" Karma snapped.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. You've been really quiet at school." He walked over to Karma's bed, and sat down on the edge beside where Karma was lying.

"Yeah. I'm fucking great." She hesitated for a second. "Why'd you tell her? I know i should have, but why the hell did you?"

"I… I felt really bad, Karma. I had to tell her. I was kind of hoping that you two wouldn't really stay together after that… I was wondering if we could actually try again?"

"Seriously? Liam, you are a nice guy. But i already told you no."

"Come on, I know you felt what i felt and-"

"No. Get out of my house right now." Karma jolted up and walked over to her door, and opened it for Liam to leave.

"Okay fine…" He stood up and walked out.

Karma was so angry. _who does he think he is? _She slammed the door shut.

She walked over and flopped onto her bed face first.

_buzz buzz._ Karma's phone lit up and she reached for her phone. She knocked over a few things trying to reach for it, her face still in her pillow.

"amy?" Karma said to herself as her name appeared on the screen. She answered the call.

"Hello?" Amy sounded upset. She sounded very very upset.

"Amy? What wrong?" Karma sat up quickly. She was worried. What happened to her.

"Karma I- I'm sorry. I think we need to talk. Come over to my house as soon as you can… please"

"Okay. I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone.

Karma got up as fast as she could. She put on her shoes and ran out the door as fast as she could. She needed to make it up to Amy.

On her way there, she couldn't get the tone of Amy's voice out of her head. _why was she upset. Is it about me? Did something bad happen to her? Her family?_

* * *

The two sat on Amy's bed. Neither one of them knew what to say. Karma knew she couldn't be angry at Amy, but she wanted to be. She felt hurt.

_I cheated on you. _

Those words couldn't leave Karma's mind. They wouldn't leave. She had no right to be angry. She had no right to yell at Amy or anything. She felt hurt. This was the most hurt Karma had ever felt.

"How far did you- was it-…" Karma couldn't form the words she wanted to. She didn't know how to ask how far she went with this girl. She didn't even know where Amy had met her.

"We had sex…" Amy couldn't look at Karma. She knew she cheated. They had actually had a conversation about their relationship this time. They had made it more official. Amy knew no conversation had been had when Karma went over to Liam's house. _what a fucking mess. _Amy thought.

"Oh…" She looked down. She was fidgeting with her hands a lot. "Look, Amy. I really want to be with you. I really like you... I mean. Of course I do. We have been friends for so many years. I just... " she stopped talking.

"Maybe we should take a break from us. Maybe, spend time away from each other? We've been through a mess of things, and I think we ended up getting so focused on things that... Well... Everything became really unfocused..." This hurt Amy to say, but she knew that it was the right thing. She needed time to figure herself out, and she knew Karma needed that time as well.

"Uhm... Sure... I guess that's... That makes sense." Karma stood up and started walking towards the door or Amy's room. She turned around and saw Amy standing right in front of her. She got up to go after Karma.

"I just want to tell you, that Saturday, with Liam, I didn't go to him with the intention of anything happening. I was just... I was really scared. I didn't ever really stop to think about what I was feeling. I just acted... Going to someone Ike Liam... It wasn't scary, but it wasn't what I wanted. Because what I want it you." She turned around and opened the door. She didn't look back when she heard Amy call her name. Karma knew spending time away was what Amy wanted, and Karma wasn't going to fight her on that.

She walked out of Amy's house as fast as she could. The second the got outside she realized how hot she had been inside. She walked down that street, trying to make sure she didn't cry. Karma really hated crying in public.

Amy was still in her room. She closed her door and sat on her bed. She felt like she could cry. She wanted to cry. But in the end she couldn't get herself to.

She needed this time. She really needed it, but a lot of her knew she couldn't do it without her best friend. She needed her.

The two of them needed each other more than they really wanted to admit. They both loved each other, but it seemed impossible for either of them to believe it. They both messed up.

The whole problem wasn't wasn't that they couldn't trust each other. It was that they couldn't trust themselves.

* * *

Two months had gone by. Two months of Karma and Amy avoiding each other. Two months of almost texts, and almost calls. Two months of needing each other, but never saying it.

Whenever they would see each other they would give a friendly smile, but that was about it.

Both of them always wanted to start talking again, but never did because they weren't sure what the other wanted.

It was the end of school. Nothing was going on in class, and people we just off studying for exams. For their final English project, they had to present a scene from Romeo&Juliet that with given to them, and then write something about what they found interesting about playing it, and not just reading it.

Of course, Karma and Amy were put as partners. They were given the scene where Romeo went to Juliet's tomb. The death scene.

The two of them walked over to each other.

"Hey" Karma said with an awkward but warm smile.

"Hey" Amy replied just as awkwardly as Karma.

This was the moment Amy didn't want to happen. The moment where you meet in line and say awkward _hey's _and act as if you once didn't know everything about each other. The moment that scared Amy from telling her best friend about how she felt was happening right now.

"I swear this school is trying to get us together again..." Karma said as she sat down at a desk.

"Heh... Seems like it..." It was silent for a moment. Amy really wanted to go back to how things were. She missed her best friend. "So, I assume you want to be Juliet?"

"How'd you know?" Karma chuckled a bit, but then realized that how would she not know?

"How would I not?" Amy stopped and looked down.

"I- I think I'll be Romeo, actually. Change things a bit."

Each group had to do this in three classes. The first class would be used to get parts, memorize lines, and start acting. The second class was for really getting it down. They would have to present it in the third class.

They spent a lot of the class not talking. They were memorizing their lines.

Every now and then Karma would look up from her book, and look up at Amy. Amy was very serious about school, so she was working really hard to learn her. A smile crossed Karma's face. She always found Amy the most adorable when she was concentrating really hard.

Amy looked up and saw Karma smiling at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"I'm looking at you."

Amy smiled at Karma and then looked back down.

The bell rang and everyone shot up and got out of the door as fast as they could. People always packed up five minutes before class ended. When it was last period people got ready even earlier. Amy never did. Karma always wanted to rush out, but she got so use to waiting for Amy that she started to pack up when the bell rang.

Amy was the first to be ready. She got up and walked to the door and then stopped. She turned around and waited for Karma.

A smile crossed Karma's face. She shortly stood up and walked over to Amy.

"Hey" Amy said.

"Hey" Karma replied.

The two walked out of the school together. Still not a lot of talking. The second they got outside it was like everyone was staring at them. People were talking to each other. The entire thing made the two of them feel very awkward.

The two walked off school property as fast as the could. They tried to avoid peoples eye contact. In the parking lot Karma noticed Liam and Shane watching as the two walked away. She looked at Liam who looked kind of sad. They hadn't really spoken in two months either, although they spoke more than her and Amy had.

Karma looked over to Amy who didn't really notice that weird exchange. She didn't bring it up though. That would make things worse when they seemed to be better.

then they were alone. Amy walked towards the park. She sad down on a bench and waited for Karma to follow.

"Look Karma…" She paused. "Uh. okay… I was going to go into some whole thing but what i really want to say is… I've missed you."

Karma smiled at Amy and sad "I've missed you too."

"I don't things to go back though."

A confused look crossed Karma's face but before she could say anything, Amy continued to speak.

"I want to restart. I want to, be your friend again. I want us to have girls night, and watch documentaries and watch stupid horror movies. I want us to be best friends and not hide anything from each other. Do you think we can do that?"

Karma didn't really know what to say to that. She wanted to say okay and restart. She really wanted that, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She just leaned over and gave Amy a tight hug.

"Of course we can."

* * *

Karma had gotten a new phone a while ago, and so over the past few days the two texted each other quite a bit. The said 'hi' in the hall, and spoke a bit during class. They didn't jump right back into things. They were both comfortable with how things had been.

They spoke mostly about school work, but they would occasionally text each other about something stupid or weird their parents said. Amy would complain about Lauren, but Karma always knew that Amy actually really liked her step-sister.

It was the end of the week, which meant the two had to present their scene. But Karma didn't show.

Their teacher asked Amy where Karma was, but she really hod no clue. She texted her but she still got no reply.

5 minutes before class ended, Karma appeared. "I'm so sorry. I have a note. I had a family emergency and i had to help out."

"That's fine. You two can present now. It will be just me you present to, as class is over." Mr. Emilie said.

Amy smiled at Karma and stood up. The two got quite nervous. They had practised a lot, but they weren't that confident.

"Okay. Whenever you are ready."

* * *

They were doing fine actually. Karma had managed to remember all of her lines. She had to act with an invisible person for Paris, but she managed. There were a lot of lines that she had to memorize, but thankfully she made it.

Amy was fairly confident with how well she knew her lines. She wasn't worried at all. Everything was going well until it got to the part that they hadn't spoken about.

_the kiss._

During practice, they had just not done it. Amy said the line, but then never went through. She just skipped to the killing herself part. But Amy didn't think about what she was doing this time. She just went for it.

Karma didn't expect it. She was about to open her eyes when she remembered that this was a part of the scene. She was confused, but she didn't think much about it. _It's just part of the scene. _ She told herself. But wow, she forgot how soft Amy's lips felt. She forgot how good it was to be this close to her.

They kiss wasn't that long, but it was long enough that just before Amy pulled away, she started to cry. Tears fell down her face. She opened her watery eyes and looked at Karma, who's eyes were still closed. There wasn't much of an expression, but Amy swore she saw Karma smile a small smile for just a second.

Amy continued with her last few lines, and then pulled out the fake dagger and lay down, her head resting on Karma's chest.

"Wow. Bravo girls, bravo." Ms Emilie said as she stood up from her chair. "You two were great at the start, but that last little bit. Wow. That was one of the most believable performances i've ever seen." She started clapping.

Amy opened her up and stood up quickly. Karma got up quickly afterwards. They both got out their write up and handed it in. They then left class as soon as they could, both wanting to talk to each other about what had just happened, but they didn't.

The walked home together, but it was quiet the whole way. They were about to part ways when Amy said "Can you come over to my place later?"

"Uh, yeah for sure." Karma shot her a small smile and then started to walk to her house.

* * *

It was 8:30pm when Karma got to Amy's house. No one was home. It was just the two of them there. Neither of them knew what exactly was going to happen, but Amy knew clearly what she wanted.

They went up to Amy's bedroom. In stead of sitting down on the bed like they normally did, they sat on the floor. They didn't really know why though.

The two of them spoke for ages. Nothing overly important, although every conversation they had was important to one another.

"Can i ask you something?"

"yeah, for sure."

"During our presentation today… Why did you start crying?"

"i uh. I don't really know… acting?"

"Come on Amy, I think you've been better at lying."

Amy sighed and stood up. "It was because… because I just… I really missed you. I want us to be an us again… I don't really know what i mean by that. All i know is that i need you in my life.:"

Karma stood up and walked over to Amy. "I don't think you know how much i've missed you. I don't know how i even survived these past two months with out you. I can't go through that again…"

"I- I don't know if you will ever really feel the way i do about you… but I know with time, i'll really be able to get over this…I know we will be able to stay friends. Look at all we've put each other through?"

"I am able to feel that way- no. I do feel the same way… For the past two months… longer even… you have been all i can think of. You are my best are my whole world. You always will be.  
You are the most amazing thing in my life, i'm sorry it just took me so long to see that."

"Karma I-" She stepped closer to Karma, looking her in the eyes. "I love you, Karma Ashcroft."

Karma leaned in and gave Amy a very passionate kiss.

Amy put her hands on Karma's waist and pulled her in closer. There was no space between them.

Karma pulled away. She pushed Amy's hair out of her face, never breaking their eye contact. She smiled as her eyes got a bit watery.

"I love you, Amy Raudenfeld."

* * *

**A/N: So... did i end it the way you wanted!? let me know! **

** !THANK YOU GUYS.!**


End file.
